a new baby on the doorstep
by numbuh 278
Summary: It is all about anna rose prower and finding her mother
1. Chapter 1

One day tails opens the door of his hut to find a baby on the doorstep he also finds a note it sed tack care of my baby. p.s.SHE IS YOUR DAUTER OK thank you.  
Tails gose back inside sits down a hair and holds his dauter in is hands then there was a knock on the door Tails gets up carefully and opens the door to see Sonic the hedgheog  
(Tails is that ababy how cuteSonic sed)  
(yes,i dot know a thing about babys do you Tails sed.)  
(...1Sonic is puzzled by this hey Tails mybe Sally nose Sonic sed).  
So they went to Sally's hut to see if she new eny thing about it they got there and knock on the door Sally opens the door she see Sonic,Tails and a babay in Tails's arms(what this a baby how's is it Sally sed)  
(Tails sed it was his baby)  
(you never told me it was your Sonic sed)  
(you never ask me Tails sed)  
(what is the baby's name sSally sed)  
then Tails found a neckles around her neck that sed her name was Anna Rose Prower  
Sonic and Sally were ni sock of it (the two of them sed Tails is she your dauter,Tails repills yes she is I found out just as I opened the door there she was as cute as can be **THE END OF PART 1**

**part 2 10 years lather**  
**_chareritors:  
anna rose prower  
miles'tails"prower  
sonic the hedgehog  
sally acorn  
bunnie robot  
king maxmillion acorn  
ROTOR_**  
10 years afther he had found anna on his doorstep sonic is going to tails's hut to see how anna is doing sonic knock's on the door tails open's the door to see sonis sanding there(come in tails sed)(hey tails how is anna doing sonic sed)(she is doing graet thank for asking sonic tails sed)(dad I don't feel so good anna sed)as she fell to the ground tails gose to anna's ad he noteis that is haveing a hard time breahting so tails peck her up and thell's sonic that he need to get sally,bunnie and rotor ok then sonic sey's rigth tails i'll do that ok so tails sets off to the hocpitle and sonic is off toget the others tails is at the hocpitle the doctor sey's reeiy sick sonic and the others sre at the hopitle tails tell them that she very sick doctor dosen't know whatis going on here rigth now so we can do is pray for help ok you guy's **THE END OF PART 2**

**part 3 day of **

Tails gose to the hopitil to see how anna is doing but the lad sed you can't go in there sher tails sed she my dauter what is happening to her the ald sed that she has just goting wsrce so tails diseds to go tack to sonic the hedgehog as he walks to sonic hut tails just fell to the ground and tails black out sonic desides to go out and a walk sonic see tails on the ground and runs over to him on the other side of knothole rotor was asking king maxmillon acorn if it was alrigth to viset his family the king sed you my go hend back to sonic the hedgehog be for tails xx he seys that I what you to tell sally that she to take care of anna rose prower ok and that was the last thing he had sed xx **THE END OF PART 3**

**part 4 lose an saro**

Sonic gose to tell Sally the news about what had happend to Tails.So Sonic told Sally and she sed smething then she started to cry then she walks off to tell her father King maxmillion acorn that tails has died and that she will be tacking care of anna rose prower Sally gose to find Anna that she is boing to live with her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 new being's

Sally is outside looking for Anna and sees Sonic the hedgehog (hay Sally what's up)Sonic sed(hi Sonic have you seen Anna).Sally sed he told her that Anna is in the hopitil and ask Sally if she chould talk to her father about bilding a sachu in meory of tails.

Sally gose to the hopitil and tell's Anna that her father has died and that she yo live whit her. The next day Sally gose to pickup Anna and see's that she is in a weelhair the doctor gave her to get around in they set off to Anna's houes they get there go in side and getg her things to tack to Sally's house Anna gose to her room and found a gife for her there is a note it reads. 

Dear Anna

this is for you my beutfull dauther

a weelhair that I made and I hope

you like it

love tails


End file.
